Unhappy Endings
by x.Parakiss.x
Summary: The end to Part 1


"No it isn't that simple George" She started talking as she walked towards him, with him coming out of the aisle "I am at an alter which means I have an obligation to the man I am with, I am obligated to marry him, I am the one who said yes and I meant it George". When she finally met his hands to hers she felt the same touch he used to touch her with and she was taken over by love. She remembered what it was like to be with him it was so much better than being with Hiro. She knew that she loved Hiro but she loved George more so she leaned into him and whispered something in his ear _"On the count of three we run." _So George counted in his head and so did she_ 1,2,3, _then they ran so fast that Caroline's feet began to ache but she didn't care she just wanted George. As they stood outside the alter hand in hand he leaned in to kiss her and he thought to himself _at least on of my endings are happy, but wait this isn't the end_ he thought with a smile on his facing while kissing Caroline.

Caroline was wrapping a sheet around her body walking from the kitchen to the bedroom where they had made love for what seemed like forever which was a good thing for Caroline. She had longed his kisses and his warm body and touch and his soft sweet voice and the power he had over her. She had loved and missed eveything about George. There wasn't one day where she didn't think about him. She had always felt guilty though because she hadn't seen him in ten years and they never really said goodbye and she had dated other people and was engaged for a year and some odd days. As she walked in the room and placed her tea down George grabbed her and started to kiss her. "You don't know how long I have waited to see your face, it felt like each day went by slowly without you in it, I thought about you everyday, every minute and every second." said George.

"Me too, me too" said Caroline

"Is everything okay, you seem a little preoccupied"?

"No I am fine, I am just a little worried about Hiro, I mean I can't deny my love for him because I was with him for 4 years and I dont want you to feel like I dont love you becasue i love you so much more and i always have but I feel guilty, becasue I wonder what he is doing right now, is he crying or partyin-" said Caroline with a worried voice but then got cut off.

"Caroline, if Hiro really loved you he would want you to be with the one you love, and you are and I want it to stay this way because I can't live a day without you so you can't leave"

"But that's how Hiro may feel, and now you are basically saying you don't care about anyone but yourself... And me of course. But I do have feelings for Hiro and many other people because I love those people I have feelings for. Maybe not in the same way I love you but does that matter because we left each other for ten years without saying goodbye or without a phone call or email or letter. Why didn't you cal or do any of those things I just named. And I am not trying to cause a fight I am being realistic, thats how I am. And I dont know if you have changed and you don't know if I have. i mean it is quite possible that we are totally different people. Say something, say anything".

"I can't. Maybe you should be with Hiro right now maybe you should be making love to him instead of me, I mean he was your first crush and all. And when did he even start noticing you. Nevermind about Hiro. Caroline I want you and yes i do have feelings for other people and I do care about other peoples feelings but that doesn't over power the feelings I have for you. It never can and never will because I love you Caroline" Said George with a serious look on his face

"You didn't exactly show that when you left ten years ago, now did you"?

"No becasue I was going to come back but I didn't becasue I was scared" said George now getting angrier and angrier

"George scared"

"Yeah.And why did you put your wedding date on the day that you and I left each other"

**"Because I wanted to get you out of my head because I wanted to have something that filled that date, because I didn't want the fact that I lost you to Paris on that date I wanted something more important to me to be on that date so I could forget about you"** She said now screaming then getting up and getting dressed.

"So I'm not important to you I am just a little fig

"I guess this time we can actually say goodbye Geroge because we can't do this, because I think I love Hiro more now than I ever did."

As she walked out the door she headed to her car and George looked at the window and watched her drive to Hiro's house. She put the keys into the door and opens it. As Hiro walks out he looks at her

"Hi" he said

"Hiro I am so sorry I didnt mean to bail on you like that I really love you and I ran off because I am afraid- was afraid of commiting to you, I mean I had a chance to be with the guy I thought I loved but I was wrong. He is different now and I really want to be with you. I considered all the facts and the fact is, is that I really do love you more than anything in this world and I want to elope with you tonight so that nothing can get in our way. Will you marry me, tonight"?

"Yes I will and only because I love you so much that I don't think I can love anyone but you or be with anyone but you so I will marry you right now."

And 2 hours later they drove into the night and they were a married couple while George was dwelling on the fact that he lost Caroline again to another man, he felt as if he was going to shrivel up and die because he couldn't love anyone but Caroline and he never did in those ten years that they were apart. _Stupid stupid me, I lost her all over again I need her I really really need her I want her she is my everything, this isn't over Hiro will not have my love, Caroline._ He thought as he lie in the bed naked and cold longing for Caroline's touch, kiss, smell and warmth. George felt so small he felt so lost now that she was gone. _I should've just stopped the fight and everything would've been alright but my happy endings are never happy endings and if I could have one happy ending it would be to be with Caroline._

_**The End**_


End file.
